PewdieCry: Zombie Apocalypse
by BunnyBunko-chan
Summary: Pewds (Felix) and Cry (Ryan) both have to survive the zombie apocalypse together . PewdieCry ! And maybe a threesome with Tobuscus ! (And I may add more Youtubers to the mix but it will be a PewdieCry)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Summary: Pewds (Felix) and Cry (Ryan) both have to survive the zombie apocalypse together)**

Pewds and Cry run into a house and lock the doors behind them they both hear loads of zombies growling outside and eating somebody . Pewds sighs and sits on the ground infront of the locked door as Cry sits in a corner and gets emo .

"They all died even Marzia everyone died" Cry pouted

"Calm down Cry we'll survive this" Pewds said crawling to Cry then taking off his blood covered mask .

"Don't do that !" Cry said grabbing the mask again and putting it back on .

"Why do you even wear that ?" Pewds asked as he again grabbed the mask and stood up and held it high away from Cry's reach .

Pewds stared at the blushing dark brown haired ,pale skin , greened eyed Cry infront of him trying to get his mask back Cry wasn't comfortable about his face .

"Give it back ! Give it back !" Cry whined to Pewds .

"You don't need it !" Pewds said smirking at Cry's blushing face .

"Yes I do , I do !" Cry whined more to Pewds as he jumped up to grab it but that didn't work .

"No you don't" Pewds said turning around .

Cry jumped onto Pewds back and knocked onto the ground and grabbed his mask and jumped off him and into another room .

**(A/N This Chapter is short Hehe ! R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Holy crab bags People really like this story OMG thanks alot I'll update more so don't worry just keep reading !) **

(I can't believe he did that !) Cry thought to himself as he carefully put his mask on he peeked around a corner and stared at Pewds looking out the window "He's so globbing shy all the time" Pewds quietly said . "No ! I'm not !" Cry screamed then ran behind Pewds and looked out the same window , Pewds turned around and glared at Cry . "It so weird for you to still wear that stupid mask ! If we're in a zombie apocalypse !" Pewds yelled as he got up and again grabbed the mask off cry's face .

"Why ! Why - ... Why - do you keep doing that ?" Cry whined "Because this thing is useless " Pewds said as he pointed to the emotion-less mask in his hands . "Your so mean ! I done with this place ! Let-..Let's go already" Cry screamed as he grabbed a backpack and a rifle and stomped out the door . "Wait !" Pewds yelled as he remembered that he saw a Witch walking around earlier when he was looking out the window.

"Rawr ?" the witched looked up at cry and screamed and ran towards him "Help !" Cry screamed as he ran away from the monster and Pewds stood at the door with a blank susprised expression as the witch was dumb enough to run into the lake and drown . But either way Cry kept running away , leaving Pewds at the door way dumbfounded and just about to laugh .

"Help ! Help !" Cry keep screaming as he ran more and more away from Pewds . Pewds ran into the shelter grabbed his things and ran for Cry who was about 2-5 miles ahead of Pewds . "Slow down Dummkopf (Idiot) !" Pewds yelled running in Cry's dicirection . Attaching some zombies , When Pewds caught up with Cry they both looked behind themselfs and screamed again screaming and running .

After a hour or two of running and shotting at zombies they found a massion and bearaced themselfs in there , Pewds bopped Cry on the head hard enough to give Cry a small bump . "That hurt !" Cry whinned *Cry* "What was that ?" Pewds asked squting his eyes and walking towards the noise . "Pewds don't go it may have been a zombie or special infected !" Cry yelled . Pewds stopped in midstep and turned around walked in front of Cry and grabbed Cry's shirt and pulled him along with him .


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Update 2x I'm only updating 2 is because I haven't in a long long time So you are very lucky lucky people .) **

"No it's not that was someone crying" Pewds said "What if it was a Witch ?" Cry asked " vara tyst (Please be quiet)" Pewds said in his own language.

"I don't even know what your saying" Cry muttered

"I know . det ar darfor (That's why) You know actually if you don't understand me then I can say this . Cry jag älskar dig (I love you) alltid ha (Always have)" Pewds said blushing a little .

"What did you say !" Cry yelled

"Nothing please be quiet" pewds said again .

Pewds walked up a flit of stairs pulling Cry , 5-8 doors were a lined and crying kept coming from the feartest door . Pewds opened the door and a brown haired , Green shirted man sat in a corner curled up into a small ball .

"Waaaa ! God damn this isn't fun , Isn't fun , Not fun " Came from the man .

"Yay Tob ! It's us !" Pewds yelled .

"Oh ! My ! God ! Friends !" Tob yelled poping up and running in circles .


	4. Author's Note

**This is Great a Author's note ! If don't like read next chapter !**

_Wow this got alot of views ... And sorry bout updating I have really weird writer's block JK I'm just lazy ! But back on topic I'll update more .. Don't worry As long as I get more Reviews Expect if there stupid things for Links (Example: Bah bah go to this site for bah bah) I hate those ! Okay soooo Update ! _


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Oh ! How im to lazy to type ...) **

"Where did you come from ?" Cry asked . Tob looked at the man who asked him the question and was so confused he hid behind Pewds .

"Who is that !?" Tob asked Pointing at Cry . "It's Cry." Pewds said with a blank expression . "What ! Omg!" Tob screamed .

Tob ran out from behind Pewds and started walking around Cry and poking him in different/weird spots . "No offenese but ... You really are cute ." Tob stopped and said . Pewds busted up in laughter and was rolling on the floor .

"Not funny !" Cry screamed blushing from Pewds laughter . After that Tob started laughing at Cry's Blushing face .

"I said it isn't funny !" Cry screamed again and became even redder .

Tob and Pewds started laughing even harder , But Pewds stopped and Walked to Tob and whispered in his ear _"So are you bord" *Nod* "So let's mess with Cry you know ?" *Nod* "Ok Teasing time" ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter time ... And sorry I didn't update something came - Just kidding I'm a lazy piece of S**t . **

* * *

Tob whispered back "Like what ?" .

"Hehe Follow my lead ." Pewds whispered .

Pewds Patted To on the back and then both Pewds and Tob stood infront of Pewds , Cry was blushing more and more they stared at him .

Pewds leaned over to cry's face 3-4 cms from Cry's lips .

Cry blushed and then fell to the ground , Pewds plusted up in laugher along with Tob , Cry Wained and crowled out the room and went to hid in other room .

"You guys are so -" .

Cry saw a Witch when he looked behind himself and again he ran down the stairs grabbed his c**p and ran out the house screaming for dear life but this time the witch saw the Hunter and started growling at him .

But Cry kept running but stopped screaming after he fell twice , Tob and Pewds watched from a window and quickly when Cry went out of there sight ran downstairs .

Pewds grabbed his stuff , And saw Tob standing there and handed him a sword and then headed out the house .

* * *

**I'm done Sorry bout not updating ... I'm really lazy ...**


End file.
